


Valid

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Keith centered fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance is a good guy, M/M, This is just me projecting my problems into keith, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans!Keith, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, keith is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: Keith is a boy. He is. Sometimes he just had a hard time believing it himself. Lance is there to help.





	Valid

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent my own dysphoria sooooo here it is.

Keith seemed uncomfortable all night. His arms were crossed tighter than usual. He wouldn't even eat the delicious dinner Hunk had provided. Something was up, Lance decided. 

Keith rushed away from the room as soon as he could. He went to the showering room. Lance followed, but not too close to alert the other boy. 

He watched Keith from the cracked door. He watched as Keith takes his jacket off and throw it to the floor, and then he reached down and pulled his shirt up and off. 

Lance blinks at what he saw. 

Keith was wearing what seemed to be a sports bra? But more complicated. He watched as Keith fought with the clips on the side of his chest. An unnecessary amount of clips, Lance thought. 

Keith pulled off the cloth and threw it to the ground rather violently. Once it was off, Keith breathed deeply, like he couldn't breath before. Lance was stunned.

Keith had breasts.

Not large ones, actually they were quite small, but he had them. 

He watched as Keith stared at his reflection. Keith covers his chest and let's out a frustrated yell as he smashes the mirror with a gloved hand. Lance watched as Keith sank to the glass covered floor, choking out a sob. 

Lance thought he had seen enough. He walks into the room fully, immediately alerting the other. 

Keith gasps at the others presence before scrambling to grab that black cloth to put it back on.

“Keith wait it's okay… “

“It's NOT OKAY LANCE!” Keith yells at the other. Lance flinched a bit.

“Tell me what's going on, Keith… Let me help.” Lance says softly as he watches the other clip the device frantically.

“Don't you get it?! I'm not a guy lance! No matter how much I try to pretend I am, it just comes back to bite me in the ass!” 

“.... Do you want to be a guy Keith?”

“Of course I do! I have since I was 10. In the garrison I had the chance to do it too… I was so close to getting the surgery…. I had started testosterone…. But… Then I fucking threw it all away!” Keith stands, breathing in deeply. 

“I was so close to being there, Lance…. And I messed up. Now we're in space and I'll never have that opportunity again!” Keith was sobbing, trying to draw in enough air to actually fill his lungs. It was making his vision swim. 

Lance walks over to him, slowly he reaches out to the other. He carefully unclips the binder. Keith sucks in air almost immediately. 

“...Keith…. We will figure something out. As far as I'm concerned, you are a guy. Just like me. Just like shiro. Just like hunk. You're more of a man than I'll ever be.” he tells him softly. “You don't need to cry…”

“I-I just wanted the surgery So bad Lance…. I was so close….” he mumbles. Lance hugs the other. Keith sobs into his shoulder as lance ran his fingers through his hair. 

“We will figure something out Keith…. For now, you need to take a break from this…. You can hardly breath in it…” He tells him softly.

“B-But I can't lance…. I… I have to wear it. I'm more uncomfortable not wearing it.” he says.

 

“Well what would you usually use when you couldn't wear this?” he asks.

“Sports bras… but this… this is all I have. I only have what we came here with…” Keith explains. Lance pulls back to look at the other. 

“.... I have an idea. Stay here.” he says before leaving. Keith looks to the mess of glass on the ground. He figured he needed to clean that… But… later.

Lance comes back a few minutes later. He holds up a sports bra. Keith blinks and snatches it from him.

“Where did you get this?” he asks.

“I took it from the laundry. Barrow it for a little while. Allura won't miss it. And in the mean while, I'll make you one.”

“...make me one?” 

“Yeah man! I'll make you more of those too.” he points to his binder. “So you have more than one.” he smiles.

“You can sew?”

“Yeah. I used to make clothes and stuff for my sister's for their birthdays or Christmas.” he shrugs.

Keith looks at the bra. He felt bad for taking alluras things, but felt she would understand. He takes the binder off completely before slipping on the sports bra. It gave him some compression but he could breath. He sighs softly. He looks at lance before hugging him.

“Thank you lance…” he says softly. “It means a lot to me…” Lance hugs him back.

“Its no problem.” he smiles into the other's hair.

“Don't tell anyone okay? Only shiro knows…” he says softly. “I'm not ready to tell everyone yet…”

“Your secret is safe with me. And it will be okay with the others when you're ready to tell them.” lance tells him.

“...so you really okay with it?” Keith asks. He remembers asking shiro the same thing.

“Yeah. I mean it doesn't make me see you any different. You're still the annoying, bitter, emo Keith Kogane. The best pilot in voltron. In the universe.” Lance grins.

Keith smiles at him.

“Thanks lance.” he says softly. Lance smiles back.

“Anytime buddy.”

 

Later that week, Lance started sewing. Pidge asked why he was making a bra. Lance said “it's not a bra it's a gun holder. Duh pidge. Didn't you watch white chicks?” 

Soon Keith had a set of sports bras and binders. And eventually down the road, he found a boyfriend in Lance. 

 

Keith came out to the others about a month into the relationship, telling everyone he was a trans guy. They had to explain to coran and allura exactly what that meant, but once they understood, they accepted it. Keith didn't think he could be happier. 

Until coran came to Keith and told him he may have something to boost his testosterone. Slowly, but surely. Keith accepted and was happy when he started seeing the results in his muscle tone. How slowly, his curves became less prominent. 

Soon Keith felt more valid than he ever had. 

Because he was a boy. He will always be a boy.


End file.
